


Of Over-Sized Jackets and Caps  (Alternativey: That One Time Naoto Became a Kid and Had to Stay With the Tatsumis.)

by OpalRhea



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Child!Naoto, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Protective Kanji, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalRhea/pseuds/OpalRhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto finds herself in the unfortunate position of being turned into a child. She can't go back to her apartment, so Kanji takes her home, impressing his mother in the process.<br/>~~~<br/>Changed the ending a little. Might add some more to this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Over-Sized Jackets and Caps  (Alternativey: That One Time Naoto Became a Kid and Had to Stay With the Tatsumis.)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just got the image of Kanji carrying a child version of Naoto. Then I started writing it and elaborated. Hope you enjoy this piece of senseless fluff.  
> Leave me a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it. Anything that annoyed you or you didn't like, let me know in the comments and I'll work on it for future pieces.

“Something’s wrong with Naoto-kun!” Rise exclaimed over the com, and Yuu turned to face the teammate in question.  
She had taken off her glasses, and was rubbing the bridge of her nose. She looked slightly… off, and Yuu couldn’t shake the feeling that it had to do with the attack she’d tackled him out of the way of in that last battle.  
And then he realised. For some reason, her sleeves were almost covering her hands. There were other differences too. Her neatly rolled pants cuffs now fell over her shoes. Her jacket, formerly hip length at best, now hung to her knees. And the fact that made everything sink home was her cap. It seemed too big, even going so far as to slip over her eyes.  
“…She can’t fight like this. I’ll take her home. If that’s aight with you, Senpai?” Kanji said roughly, and Yuu couldn’t say he was surprised that his underclassman had noticed.  
“Right. We’ll warp out, and I’ll switch our combat party around. Yukiko and Chie could use some practice anyway.” Yuu nodded, and threw a Goho-M into the air.  
Their Leader was already speaking as they appeared outside the dungeon. “Teddie, make sure Kanji and Naoto get out safe. Yukiko, Chie, I want you two ready to head in. Yosuke, heal up and get ready to head back in. Feel free to the cans of TaP.”  
Naoto at this point was small enough for Kanji to pick up. Her jacket hung to her shins, and her arms only reached to the elbows of her sleeves. She went to step forward, to argue against being sent home, when she tripped over her now over long pants legs.  
“Com’ on Naoto. I’ll get you home.” Kanji said sheepishly, scooping Naoto up as if she were Nanako.  
“…I can’t.” It took the group a moment to recognize the voice, being quieter, and higher pitched than they were used to.  
“Whaddya mean, Naoto? Heading back to yours is probably best for you.” Kanji questioned, adjusting his grip on Naoto so she’d be more comfortable.  
“I regret to inform you, but there is no physical way I will be able to go about my normal activities. I don’t…” The girl sounded sheepish, and she hid her face in Kanji’s shoulder to hide her embarrassment, “I don’t have the height to even reach my counters, and I don’t have a stool to use. I haven’t needed one while I was here.”  
“Tch. Senpai, I’ll take her to the shop. Maybe this’ll resolve before we get back to Ma. Otherwise… I’ll make it work.”  
“If you have to, tell your mum she’s a kid from the day-care, and I asked you to look after her for the night.” Yuu suggested, and Kanji nodded.  
“Thanks Senpai. Le’s go Naoto. Hopefully this’ll fix itself.” Kanji said gruffly, and Naoto made a quiet sound of affirmation.

"Ma. I’m home. Yu-Senpai asked me if I could look after a kid from the day-care for the night. Her parents are away, and Senpai wasn’t going to let her go home to an empty house.” Kanji called, carefully closing the door behind him, as Naoto stood uncertainly in the entryway. She still had her jacket and cap on, having refused to let them go into the bag with everything else, but Kanji had ended up picking up some kid sized clothes for her from Junes. They suited her, even mostly covered by her coat.  
"Alright Kanji. Has she eaten dinner yet?"  
"No Ma." Kanji called, and then added in a whisper to Naoto. "Don't worry. Ma cooks so much, you'd think I have five brothers. It's no hassle to feed you."  
Naoto looked up and him blankly, and then nodded. Now that she wasn't tripping over her clothes, she had been walking beside him since they'd left Junes. The two stepped into the living room, where Mrs Tatsumi was already serving the food for three.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tatsumi-san. My name is Naomi Arisato. Thank you for having me." Naoto said, bowing stiffly.  
"It's a pleasure young lady. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with my son to stay here for the night. He's grown up a lot since he met those friends of his."  
“Ma… It’s just…” Kanji started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He heard Naoto stifle a giggle, and saw his mother’s radiant smile. He shook his head slightly, ignoring the slight flush. He was with people he didn’t need masks around.  
MRs Tatsumi noticed with a surge of pride that her son seemed to relax, and was willing to let herself and Naomi-chan poke fun at him. She’d meant it when she’d said he’d grown up since he started hanging around that Narukami boy. It felt like her son had accepted a crucial part of himself and become stronger for it.

“…Hey Naoto… Why Arisato? I mean I kinda get Naomi, but isn’t Arisato hard to remember compared to Shirogane?” Kanji asked. They were sitting in his room, watching old Featherman reruns while Kanji knitted something in a familiar shade of navy blue.  
“…It was my cousin’s name. He… He was the closest thing I had to a friend as a child. Then… He died. He transferred to Gekkoukan High for a year, and… A week before he was supposed to come home, he slipped into a coma. He was dead by morning. I use Arisato when I need to be someone else, so he knows I remember him. His death was so unexpected. He was in perfect health when he left for Tatsumi Port Island. And then, suddenly he wasn’t. His emails became shorter, and he’d say how tired he was. I have to admit… Narukami-senpai reminds me of him. And that worries me.” Naoto said, first thoughtfully, and then in a muffled whisper.  
Kanji stopped what he was doing, and put an arm around Naoto’s shoulder, trying to be comforting. “I won’t let Senpai die, I promise. No matter what we face, I won’t let it kill ‘im. I won’t let you be alone again.”  
Naoto bit her lip, and puled the brim of her hat over her eyes, trying to hide the tangle of emotions.  
“Naomi-chan, the guest futon’s ready! Do you mind if I set it up in Kanji's room? There isn't very much room elsewhere." Mrs Tatsumi called, and Naoto squeaked slightly in surprise.  
Kanji watched her for a moment, and then called out, "Yeah Ma. Naomi's fine with it! I'll move my projects so there's room!"  
He stood, and began clearing rolls of fabric and half sewn objects off the floor. Naoto found her eyes draw to a set of felt dolls on the desk. Clumsily, she climbed out of the chair, and began to look at them. The first one she recognized was Sukuna-Hikona. Then she saw Take-Mikazuchi, Konahona Sakuya, Himiko, Jiraiya, Tomoe, Kintoki-Douji and even Izanagi. "Kanji-kun, these are..."  
"Aw yeah... I... I didn't want us to forget the strength we gained together, after Senpai left, ya know? Originally they were all gonna be reversible, going between our Personas and Shadows, but... I don't know what any of our Senpai's Shadows were like. But... Just the Personas is enough of a reminder. They'll make sure we don't forget what we've had to overcome, ya know?"  
"I think I understand. May I, Kanji-kun?" She gestured to the Sukuna-Hikona doll, and Kanji shrugged.  
"Yeah sure, I guess. It woulda been for you anyway." He said sheepishly, and Naoto nodded, beginning to examine the doll closely. Even knowing his ability with fabrics, she was surprised to see the detail he'd managed to work into such a small piece.  
"Thank you, Kanji-kun."  
"Is alright. Didn't want to forget. Figured everyone else would feel the same." Kanji murmured, moving a mannequin to leave just enough room for the guest futon. "Ma! There's room now!"  
"Thank you Kanji. Can I speak to you for a moment? Out here please."  
"Uhh. Sure Ma." Kanji said, hoping he wasn't in trouble.

"Kanji, I won't ask what happened to Shirogane-chan. I don't want you to feel like you have to lie. But I want you to understand that I'm happy you've made friends, and I know that whatever secrets you're keeping are necessary. I'm happy to let Shirogane-chan stay as long as she needs until she's back to herself. Stay safe, and don't be afraid to ask for help from them. I worry when you come home bruised and bleeding, but I understand that you're doing what you believe is right." Of all the things Kanji expected his mother to say, this was nowhere on the list.  
"Uhh.. Thanks Ma. I'm sorry I worry you. I just-" He stammered out.  
"I know. You're protecting people."  
"Uhh Ma... How'd you know? About Naoto I mean?"  
"Because, a mother knows when her son is happy. And I recognized her hat. Or do you mean how I knew she was a girl?" Kanji nodded dumbly, trying to find the words. "Because, no young man, even if they were somehow changed into a child would let you introduce them as a girl." Mrs Tatsumi paused, and then added gently "She's carrying a lot of pain inside. Look after her, as much as she'll let you."  
"...Yeah, Ma. Oh. Uh... She prefers -kun."  
His mother nodded sheepishly. "Of course. Please, inform her that I meant no offence."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still using the head-canon that Minato and Naoto are cousins.


End file.
